


Hikari Hitotsu

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Institutions, Murder, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Volvía a casa siempre con una sonrisa, se enganchaba hacia el sofá para besar Kota, le decía que le había faltado, que lo amaba.Escondía bien las señales de donde hubiera sido, y había tomado un poco de tiempo a Yabu antes de comprender.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Hikari Hitotsu

**Hikari Hitotsu**

**(Luz solitaria)**

Kota se despertó temprano, como cada mañana, al sonido de gritos confusos.

Hizo muecas, consciente que rechazar de salir de la cama iba a ser perfectamente inútil.

Ni siquiera estaba tan cómodo de tener gana de probar.

Odiaba ese lugar, lo detestaba.

Todos le sonreían, y se preocupaban de decirle siempre que todo estaba bien.

Quería gritar, sólo por darles algo de qué preocuparse, pero sólo los miraba como si fueran insectos y los ignoraba, haciendo feliz su doctor porque tenía otro chiflado de que curarse.

_Kota tenía casi éxito de sentir el latido del corazón de Kei cuando el menor volvió en casa. _

_Lo asustó un poco, antes de preguntarse porque ese corazón aún latiera. _

_No lo merecía, no estaba justo. _

_Volvía a casa siempre con una sonrisa, se enganchaba hacia el sofá para besar Kota, le decía que le había faltado, que lo amaba. _

_Escondía bien las señales de donde hubiera sido, y había tomado un poco de tiempo a Yabu antes de comprender. _

Fue a desayunar con los otros, caminando a lo largo de la pared, tratando de no mezclarse a ellos, sintiendo de no pertenecer a ese lugar, aun siendo feliz de estar allí.

Se adaptaba a la masa, tomaba las medicaciones y pasaba todo el día mirando fijo fuera de la ventana, como si realmente pusiera pasar algo interesante.

Le había tomado poco tiempo para aburrirse de ese lugar, y aún menos a resignarse.

Merecía de estar allí, merecía todo lo que había pasado.

Y su aburrimiento valía bien la satisfacción de haber sacado la sonrisa de la cara de Kei, una sonrisa que nunca había sido por él.

_“Ko, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo...”_

_Yabu levantó los ojos, sonriéndole. _

_“Por favor, al menos ten la decencia de no burlarte de mí. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo me mientes diciéndome dónde estás, cuando en realidad estás con Daiki?” resoplé, cabeceando. _

_El menor tuvo la decencia de enrojarse, bajando los ojos al suelo. _

_“Ko, no es cómo crees. Es solo... bien, ha pasado, ha sido un error, ¡es a ti a quien quiero!”_

_Yabu se puso en pie, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y empujándolo contra la pared. _

_Fue en ese momento, probablemente, que Kei vio el cuchillo en su mano. _

_Apretado en manera casi delicada, que chocaba con la furia homicida en los ojos de quien lo tenía. _

_“¿Es a mí que quieres?” murmuró en su oreja, sonriendo. “¿Es a mí que quieres, Kei? ¿Es a mí que quieres cuando estás con él? ¿Es a mí que quieres cuando te hace follar? ¿Es a mí que quieres cuando me mientes y me dices que eres feliz de estar conmigo?” lo acusó, con voz siempre más alta. “Te lo he dicho. Ten al menos la decencia de no burlarte de mí.” _

Cuando lo había descubierto, había pensado cuidadamente a lo que hacer.

Pero no había tenido éxito de ser lúcido, porque Kei seguía echándole en cara su felicidad molesta, su comportamiento tan aparentemente inocente, que en realidad nunca lo estaba.

Esa finta indiferencia por Daiki y ese fino amor por él, y eso no había podido sufrirlo.

_Había los ojos abiertos, Kei. _

_Había sido cuidado a golpearlo dónde sabía que iba a mantenerse vivo bastante de realizar que estaba a punto de morir. _

_Y había algo en sus ojos que por un momento lo hizo vacilar, lo hico arrepentir de lo que había hecho. _

_Había sorpresa, decepción, confusión. _

_Como si de verdad no pusiera entender porque Kota lo hubiera hecho. _

_Pero el mayor no quería quedarse mirando ese espectáculo grotesco, no quería dudar, porque Kei era la sola causa de su mismo mal. _

_Quería que se apurase a morir, porque estaba demasiado difícil por él mirar los ojos de un hombre que moría. _

El hospital psiquiátrico, al final, no estaba tan malo.

Había fingido la enfermedad mental muy bien, Kota.

Por lo demás, no tenía necesitad de otras prisiones que no fuese la imagen de los ojos de Kei.


End file.
